This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 11-141493, filed May 21, 1999, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a camera in which a luminous sensor unit and the like are built and more particularly to a parts structure therefor.
Recently, structures of appearance parts and exterior parts that are exposed to the outside of a camera have been improved so as not to uglify the appearance of the camera. For example, a camera which comprises a luminous sensor section provided inside a camera casing to sense the amount of light in a subject area and in which an aperture diaphragm for limiting the amount of light incident on the luminous sensor section is provided integrally with the camera casing, is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 7-218971. In this camera, the integral structure is realized by providing what is called a xe2x80x9cwindow for a range-measuring unitxe2x80x9d serving as a part of the casing on the front surface of the luminous sensor section.
The window for a range-measuring unit of such a conventional camera is attached onto the front surface of the exterior parts of the camera by, for example, bonding or the ultrasonic welding.
Generally, when the window for a range-measuring unit as a part of the exterior part is fixed by bonding, much attention needs to be paid so as not to uglify the appearance by extrusion of an adhesive and the like. In addition, a sufficient time to connect the bonded portions to one another is necessary until the adhesive is cured, i.e. the time required for the work is inclined to be longer and, for this reason, manufacturing costs of the camera are increased.
Further, when the adhesive is applied to a waterproof camera, the entire periphery of the attached portions needs to be bonded in a watertight condition. This work is more difficult and thereby requires more manufacturing costs.
On the other hand, according to the method using the ultrasonic welding, a fine impression of the appearance can be kept as compared with the fixing by the bonding, but the ultrasonically welded portion may be thermally deformed during the work. For example, if the window for a range-measuring unit is ultrasonically welded and consequently deformed, a bad influence may be given to the accuracy in the range measurement.
If the viewfinder window is ultrasonically welded on the casing, deformation of the viewfinder window deteriorates the view in the viewfinder.
The object of the present invention is to provide a camera preferable in appearance, which can be simply assembled and in which the appearance portions such as the window for a range-measuring unit are fixed without deformed.
The present invention is accomplished in consideration of the above-described circumstances. To solve the above problems and achieve the object, the present invention takes the following measures.
The first invention proposes a camera comprising an exterior part for covering a camera body, a first appearance part attached to the exterior part and a second appearance part attached to the exterior part. The first appearance part is arranged between the exterior part and the second appearance part.
The second invention proposes a camera comprising an exterior part for covering a camera body, a first appearance part fixed by bonding on the exterior part, and a second appearance part attached to the exterior part. The second appearance part covers a bonding part that bonds the first appearance part to the exterior part.
Further, the third invention provides a camera comprising an exterior part for covering a camera body, a first part attached to the exterior part, a waterproof part for keeping a watertight condition between the exterior part and the first part, and a second part attached to the exterior part. The first part and the waterproof part are sandwiched between the second part and the exterior part.
The xe2x80x9cappearance partxe2x80x9d used here is a part attached to the exterior part of the camera to form the appearance of the camera. The wording almost indicates a part exposed to the outside.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.